The Unintentional deaging of Kurt Hummel
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: Kurt Hummel-Anderson was listening to his husband read to his daughter when he fell asleep. What he wakes up to find is something he never thought was possible. All his clothes were from 2009? And was that his stepbrother Finn?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt laid in bed listening to Blaine's narrating as he read goodnight moon to their daughter.

He grinned. It was so cute hearing Tracey babble.

Blaine was putting little Tracey down for the night. He was best at it as far as Kurt was concerned. Blaine just had a way with their daughter that Kurt could only hope to emulate.

That didn't mean he didn't have a special connection with his daughter as well. He'd give her the world if she ever asked for it.

It was just- Well today was the anniversary of his dear stepbrother's death and it just reminded him that his daughter would never get to meet the big dope. Never get to play with him or see him smile.

Kurt closed his eyes wistfully. He'd rest them until Blaine came in, he decided as he tried to get the subject out of his head. It didn't do well to dwell on the past. They'd tell their daughter about him, that's how Finn would live on.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So that is the first post in an rp that I just started where I play Kurt. Interested? Go to deagedkurt at tumblr

I currently do not have a Blaine because I originally wanted to write this as a fic but got stuck about a thousand or two in stuck in the kangst of it all and was unable to write. (Not because of it, more like how do you move on from it without it being contrived)

I have plenty of plot thought out so this will be a pretty active rp. I just really need to find a Blaine...so if you are interested I'd love to have you audition on either Kurt's page or my tumblr: kurtmarriedblaine

And yes you were probably expecting fic... but like I said it was suppose to be. Also I kind of wanted to make my reader(s) aware so at least someone is reading it and I'm not just writing into the void.

oh and if you want me to try to make updates about whats going on there, here you should probably tell me by reviewing this. (Like maybe I could attempt to make it into a chapter every so often)


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's eyes snapped open at the bright light shining in on his face. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Kurt reached over for Blaine and found the spot cold.

It wasn't an uncommon experience recently. With a new baby in the house, they were both exhausted and one of them ended up falling asleep in Tracey's room half the time.

Kurt stretched, blinking sleep out of his eyes as he sat up.

Only then did he realize something was off.

This wasn't his bedroom in their New York apartment.

He recognized it though.

All the color drained out of his face.

This was his room before his dad met Carole.

What was he doing here? And why was his stuff arranged like he lived here?

Kurt got out of bed to investigate and promptly fell on his face.

He was shorter.

Kurt got his bearings and rushed over to his mirror.

His eyes widened in disbelief.

"I look like a toddler!" Kurt gasped out in shock as he ran his hands over his skin questioningly.

"Look at all this baby fat." He squeezed his cheek.

He walked calmly over to his closet, his mind racing.

Just what he'd thought.

His fashion finds of 2009.

* * *

This is just a dream. A nightmare.

There is no possible way that I am in 2009

* * *

My 15 year old self did not know how to dress to his body type.

The clothing I've tried on in the past half hour just doesn't fit the way it should. Still I know a few of these pieces are still in my collection so it must just be this body making me look frumpy.

And this body is not used to my trademark coif. I swear it took me five extra minutes to fix it correctly.

Still this will have to do because as this is clearly a nightmare, it is a school day.

* * *

Kurt should've known that he wouldn't be able to avoid the bullies in this dream world of his. He just hadn't expected the bullies to be the likes of Puckerman and Finn Hudson.

He didn't know how to feel about that.

Of course they would be, they were his bullies when he was 15. But the shock of seeing Finn, especially such a young Finn threw him off.

Enough that he didn't even have time to ask to take off his jacket before they threw him in a dumpster.

When he emerged, they'd gone. Off to class he assumed, as he heard the warning bell ring for the start of school.

The shock of seeing Finn hadn't worn off as he climbed out of the dumpster, gratefully that it was still morning and nothing horrible had been discarded there yet.

He walked to his first class, debating on whether he should just go up to Finn and hug him. On one hand this was a dream, so he was sure Finn would reciprocate the hug. On the other, this nightmare seemed to be true to life and a Finn at this age would be homophobic about it.

* * *

Notes:

1\. Need a Blaine still  
2\. Follow deagedkurt please. Part of the story is lost here due to gifs not translating  
3\. Unless someone actually tells me they'd like it, I probably won't keep up with this here over the rp on tumblr


	3. Chapter 3

After being thrown into a locker by Karofsky I am rethinking this nightmare scenario. Aren't you suppose to wake up if you get hurt?

* * *

I slept on it and I've decided that this isn't a dream.

Maybe this whole life I had was the real dream.

Maybe I made it all up in my head.

* * *

I miss my dream daughter and husband so much it hurts.

I don't understand how much I miss them. They are just a dream. I should just be able forget about them. But the dream was so detailed.

Tracey was so tiny, precious and perfect. And Blaine was just so perfect for me.

I guess that should have tipped me off that it was a dream.

* * *

I'm feeling pretty down after the realization that I made a whole life up in my head.

Send me some questions to distract me

* * *

roxymusicandlayers asked:

Hi Kurt! I'm new to your blog. Sorry to hear you are a bit down. I'd like to know who is your favorite band/artist and what are some of your favorite fashion trends of this year. Are boots with shorts cool or should they go away?

Well I guess what I think of my usual response doesn't apply here. Made up husbands can't be your favorite artist.

I guess I'd have to go with the great Patti Lupone or Idina Menzel. They are both simply amazing artists of their craft.

As for fashion: Animal sweaters, like the one I saw on this strikingly familiar girl, will always be out. Skinny jeans remain in style and I predict are here to stay for years to come.

Boots with shorts, a style brought us by some great british trendsetters, while In, is a style you should tread carefully with. Some people just lack the confidence to let their knees be free.

* * *

Kurt climbed the stairs from his basement bedroom.

This dream just had a hold on him. It was so vivid and he could remember details from it easier than he could remember the lyrics to his favorite song.

What made it worse was that the life in his dreams was better than he thought he could ever dream up.

He had a gorgeous, sweet, amazing husband. A group of talented friends. And a career performing on Broadway. Broadway!

Plus the perfect child. He hadn't even known that he wanted children.

Kurt was broken out of his thoughts to the sound of Burt Hummel clearing his throat.

"Kurt, come sit down. I need to talk to you."

That was another thing. He had a loving relationship with his father in his dream. Not the stilted awkward relationship he really shared with his father.

Kurt followed his father's instructions, taking a seat on the sofa.

He looked over at his dad with a frown.

In his dream all it had taken was his coming out, hadn't it? Maybe he should just come out.

No that would be a bad idea.

What if he reacted badly and threw Kurt out or something? Nothing said that the real Burt Hummel would appreciate having a gay kid for a son.

"I might not understand you very well, but that doesn't mean-" Burt trailed off with a sigh. " Look, you just need to join one club and I'll be happy, alright?"

Kurt nodded uncomfortably.

What he would give to hug his father right now. But that wasn't their relationship.

* * *

A/N: It's been 9 days since I posted here. Meaning 9 days of posts. I'm afraid it's gotten out of hand and if you want to read this you need to go to .com to see all that you have missed. There's a lot that hasnt been posted here.

I have a Blaine there as well and I'm unsure how they'd feel about posting here so there's that too.


End file.
